I just wanted you to know
by youfugly
Summary: The night before Blair's wedding to Louis, she recieves an unexpected visitor with a confession. Dan/Blair season 5
1. Chapter 1

Blair was awoken to the familiar sound of her apartments elevator. She pulled on her robe and walked tiredly with a small amount of apprehension down the stairs. She was getting married tomorrow and Louis was preparing elsewhere, tradition leaving him unable to see her tonight.

"If something has gone wrong with the plans" Blair muttered to herself, she half expected this late night visit to be a wedding last minute hitch that needed to be fixed, and her opinion was always necessary of course.

"There better not be a problem with my flowers!…", Blair began as she continued down the stairs. As she turned the corner she saw a very familiar yet unexpected visitor.

"What are you doing here, its so late!" Blair exclaimed suddenly feeling unprepared.

He didn't say anything and stood staring at the ground he seemed to be considering his next move.

"Dan! you've made it perfectly clear for whatever unknown reason you don't want to be in my life, I mean your supposed to be my friend. Friends attend other friends weddings!" Blair exclaimed taking a step closer to the spot he seemed to be rooted to.

"Blair," he looked up softly, "I know ive said this before but I couldn't let tomorrow pass without telling you.. No wait admitting this to you.", he muttered, Blair had to admit he didn't look his best, he looked sad, almost fragile, which was highly unusual for someone who could easily live up to the feat of being her sparing partner when it came to his wit.

"Spit it out Humphrey!" her tone became impatient and irritated, what right had he in visiting her when she should be getting sleep, "Trust me if I had bags under my eyes on my wedding photos because of you, I will never let you forget it."

"Ive been walking around the city all night with one all consuming, paralyzing thought…", this time round he didn't wait for her response instead focusing on her face, looking in her eyes, "I love you, i think i loved you ever since last summer, its just taken me this long to admit it, which is why, why I cant come to your wedding."

Blair posture changed immediately and she began fidgeting on the spot, playing with the engagement ring on her finger that suddenly seemed to be burning holes into her finger, she looked up, "Dan im getting married tomorrow" she said quietly looking at the floor, she felt awful, here was a man who was laying his feelings on the line, waiting to be shot down, but somehow Blair Waldorf who would have loved to hurt Dan Humphrey three, maybe even a year ago, couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked up unable to break eye contact, until he began walking towards her, and she felt her heart speed up with fear or anticipation, she wasn't even sure herself

He placed a hand on her shoulder, a familiar spot, taking them both back to that moment months ago, when he insisted they find out their true feelings. However this time different words fell from his mouth. "I just wanted you to know" he spoke before turning and walking back out of her foyer.

"Dan wait,…" she called unable to stop herself as he turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

He turned round slowly, unsure of both himself, and what she was about to say.

She walked towards him, but not close enough for touch focusing on his eyes. "What in the world would possess someone like you - Dan Humphrey a gentle, kind…" she stopped to think for a second before continuing slowly, " a Labrador." Dan managed to crack possibly his first smile of his visit before she continued "to like someone like me - someone a few years ago you would quite happily refer to as pure evil or more recently a evil dictator of taste. Dan, you do know Serena still loves you right, she is beautiful, blonde, smart, everything a guy like you could want, so I want to know why me? Why are you doing this now." Her eyes were brimming with water and he could tell tears were about to fall, he wasn't sure if she was upset with him or herself or what he was saying.

"Blair, ive tried to pretend that when were together, I don't fall for you a little bit each time you making a witty comment, or insult my hair, hell you must be special if telling me I look like a Muppet makes me want you even more." she chucked, that was the thing with Dan he always managed to bring a smile to her face even in the more delicate or awkward situations such as this. "I think I like you for all the reasons that others might hate you - because yes you are a evil dictator of taste, but that's another reason why I like you" he smiled "Ive tried to convince myself I wasn't feeling what I was, and I know we agreed just friends right" he looked at her as for confirmation to which she nodded, "but that was never me, I was just following your lead, I never wanted to do this, I don't like drama but I just," his eyes fell to the floor "I had to.

"Do you want a drink?" she spoke softly "cause I certainly need one," he nodded, "ill be right back"

Dan waited for a minute or two before he saw her approaching, however she wasn't holding any glasses. Her posture had changed and she seemed to be different.

"Humphrey" her tone had changed, forcing his head to look up and his eyes to snap open. "I'm not saying I love you, because lets face it, I'm supposed to be getting married to another man tomorrow, one of which I haven't exactly been truly faithful to anyway, but what I'm trying to say is I think, I think I like you enough to do this. Blair walked towards him slowly, but with a new confidence, and kissed him. Dan was shocked and took a moment to respond before pulling away from her quite quickly.

"Blair I don't want to be the other man or even the other other man" he held her face in his hands and looked deeply in to her eyes

"You wont be I promise" she replied, softly but sure of herself, Dan was exactly sure what this meant for them, or even him, or tomorrows wedding but in that moment it was a answer that was appeared to be good enough.

This time if was his tern to initiate a kiss, a kiss that meant everything to him, and he hoped this time it meant something to Blair too. They broke apart seconds later, "Dan take me to the loft" Blair said her lips still hovering so close to his, he could feel her breath on them as she spoke.

"Okay" he said quietly a little breathless himself but unable to hide the smile on this face.

"Let me just go change, ill be quick, and I hope you still have all my favourite movies Humphrey." she said as she walked quickly up the stairs "What about the your eyes, you said you'd kill me if you looked tired tomorrow, and by my calculations" he quickly looked at his watch, "its 1.46 am" he smirked.

"Humphrey" he could hear her call from the top of the stairs, "your forgetting something, I'm Blair Waldorf, do you ever think I could look like than perfect" He laughed, comments like that were exactly the reason he fell for her in the first place.

He waited in her foyer observing his surroundings until he heard her light footsteps descending the stairs rapidly.

"Quickly Humphrey, no one can see us" she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled his forward with her, "Blair who's going to be around at this time…" he was cut off as she turned round and abruptly to pull him into a kiss. Dan wasn't sure if this was actually happening, it felt like it was a page from inside- fiction. But then the noisy sound of the elevator brought him right back to reality.

They broke apart, and Dan looked at Blair with a helpless expression of panic, Blair usually the drama queen seemed calm, "Come on Brookyln boy", she grasped his hand and almost dragged him back up the stairs she had just descended, she seemed to be grinning and Dan wasn't sure but he believed there current situation to be slightly precarious. She pulled him into the her closet, and behind the door, silently closing it behind them.

Dan was about to speak just as Blair put her hand over his mouth "Shush" she whispered barely audible. They could hear someone's footsteps climbing the stairs and looked at one and other as they waited for them to speak. Dan put his arms around Blair's waist and she giggled quietly. Someone how the current situation made her feel like she was a teenager again, hiding out hoping no one found them, with the worries of what she would do tomorrow momentarily gone. The footsteps continued up the stairs slowly, "Humphrey stop breathing so loud, people in china can probably hear you!" she whispered. He leant over so he was by her ear, "What do you want me to do hold my breath and die Blair." he whispered sarcastically. "Yes that would be good right now" she smiled. Dan purposely sighed loudly, causing Blair to elbow him in the stomach. "OW" he said before continuing "you really are evil Blair Waldorf."

"I know that Daniel, like you said that's why you love me, now if you would please refrain from speaking for a second." she spoke seriously but the grin on her face gave her away.

"Blair?" they both heard the familiar voice entering her room.


End file.
